The subject matter disclosed herein relates to improved heat dissipation techniques, e.g., a heatsink for electronic devices.
Many types of electronic devices generate substantial amounts of heat. Generally, the amount of heat generated is proportion to the amount of power used by the device. The power handling ability of many electronic devices is limited by the amount of heat the device can effectively dissipate, because excessive heat can damage electronics. Heatsinks are used to increase heat dissipation in many types of electronic equipment, such as power converters, motor drives, processors, power transmission devices, and batteries. Improved methods and devices for dissipating the heat generated by high power-density electronics may increase the power handling capabilities of these devices.